Love Will Never Do Without You
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: And they said it wouldn't last. Song: Love Will Never Do Without You by Janet Jackson. Kaiba Seto x OC Tenshi Banira.
1. Then It's a Date

"Hey Seto," Banira asked sitting on their bed, "What's up?"

"Not much," Her brunette spouse said in reply, "What about you?"

"Um…I've just been…well I guess you could call it reminiscing…"

"What do you mean?"

She put her book down and sighed, the covers barely covering her hips. "Koibito, do you remember that time, way back when we were teenagers, when we had that little _incident_?"

Seto thought for a second. Then it clicked, "Oh! _That_ incident. Yeah, that's as clear as day, Hato."

She laughed a bit at all the adventures and misadventures that happened back then. Back around the time when Duel Monsters was the craze, even though that never really changed. Their friends thought they could never be together, Seto being 'emotionless' and Banira being 'overly-passionate'. What had really brought them together was their obsession with dragons, but one in particular. Now, they were a wealthy couple in their 30's, and still _very_ much in love! They had four children so far.

Seto laughed, "And they said it wouldn't last."

"We showed them, huh?"

Now back to the _incident._

('Bout 16 years ago…)

_Our friends think we're opposites, falling in and out of love. They all said we'd never last…_

Banira watched the teenage CEO, which she longed for passionately, do his work. She was his trusted secretary/whatever the hell else he wanted her to do, and she loved every minute of her job.

He seemed not to notice her staring, probably because he was sucked into his work like it was some kind of black hole.

She had finished everything on the agenda, and originally came in to see if he had anything else for her to do. But…that thought seemed to slip from her mind as her extremely handsome boss unknowingly hypnotized her with his top-notch sexiness. The room had been silent for some time. the only sound was Seto's fingertips briskly pushing down the keys on the keyboard. She didn't even realize she had been staring at him for almost twenty minutes now.

He noticed her staring after a while and his beautiful sapphire eyes met her bright pink ones. "What is it, Banira?'

She snapped out of her hypnosis and stuttered, "Uh…uh…I j-just wanted to see if there was anything e-else you needed me to do before I…call it a day." A blush from embarrassment rose on her face as she twirled and twisted her blonde hair between her fingers. It was a cute habit she possessed.

"Um…not that I can think of. You can go home. Thank you, Banira."

"No problem…" She looked around.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh…no! It's just…urm…I…I want you to come with me somewhere…y'know if you've got the time…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he semi-joked.

"Uh…" Her blush darkened, "Y-Yeah?"

"Alright. Sounds fine. We can leave here tonight and go wherever it is you want to go."

"O-Okay…" She smiled, still playing with her golden locks.

He nodded and Banira left the room.

_Still we manage to stay together._

As soon as she was sure Seto couldn't see her, she started jumping up and down and screaming.

Mokuba noticed her and approached her. "Why so excited?"

"Seto and I are going on a date!"

Mokuba smiled on the outside but was crushed on the inside. He loved Banira. _Him._ And she loved Seto. The older, handsomer brother. Of course she loved Seto and not him. It's only _common sense_ that she would. He was sure that if you asked _any_ woman or gay man, they would pick Seto. Even the ones who were Mokuba's age. "H-Have fun."

"Oh I'm sure we will! Yay! I'm so happy!" She squeezed Mokuba tightly in a hug.

He blushed and cherished every second of the three-second hug.

"Banira, you ready to go?" Seto asked coming out of his office and shutting the light.

"Yeah, just about."

"Alright. Mokuba, we're gonna drop you off home."

"Aww! I can't come?"

"No."

They dropped him off and Banira whispered to the driver where they were headed.

He smiled and she winked.

Seto sat very puzzled.

She moved back to sit next to her 'lover' (in dream world).

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Don't kill the surprise, Seto-kun!"

He sighed and looked out the window to see if he could get a trace of where they were headed.

They reached their destination and Seto blinked wide-eyed at the place before him. It was a night club. Banira had taken him to a night club.

Shit.


	2. Heat

"Banira, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Seto demanded to know as Banira pulled him into the doors.

"Oh come on, Seto-kun! It'll be a night to remember, I promise." Banira was becoming more comfortable around the sexy CEO.

Seto nodded but was still unsure. He feared it would be a night to remember in the _wrong_ ways.

_There's no easy explanation for it…But whenever there's a problem, we always work it out somehow (Work it out somehow)._

They walked in and marveled at all the colorful flashing lights and fun, worldly people that danced, sat, chatted, and sang along with the music.

"Hello Gorgeous." The male bartender greeted Banira as she and Seto approached him, "And who is this _beauty_ you've brought along with you?"

"Kenpeki! You know _Seto_." She said, winking an eye, "He runs KC."

"Ooo! A _businessman_! I've always wanted one of those. And a sexy one at that, Mr. Seto Kaiba. God, you're even more strikingly sexy n person."

Seto blushed and looked away. He wasn't used to gay people. Not that there is anything wrong with them…he just wasn't used to them.

"Could you give us two of the usual?" She asked.

"Of course, Honey." He looked at Seto, "How do you like yours, Mr. CEO? Strong or mild?"

Seto blushed darker. He _really_ hoped he was talking about the drinks, and not something _else._

"Don't worry," Banira whispered to her crush, "he's just teasing."

"Let's hope so." Seto whispered back.

Banira giggled.

"Here you are, lovelies." He winked at Seto, "Hope you like it _strong_."

Banira laughed at the reappearing blush on the CEO's face.

"What?" Seto asked.

"You're…cute when you blush. It just happens so rarely…" Banira trailed off.

"Uh…thanks…"

"No problem…"

_They said it wouldn't last! We had to prove 'em wrong! 'Cuz I've learned in the past; that __**love will never do without you**__!_

"So is Kenpeki his nickname or was he born with that?" (Kenpeki means 'Perfection'.)

Banira chuckled. "Oh Seto-kun, you've got _so_ much to learn."

…

_Other guys have tried before; to replace you as my lover. Never did I have a doubt. Boy it's you I can't do without!_

A couple drinks later, the two had loosened up. Okay, maybe they were drunk. Banira more than Seto.

"…and then I was like…Mutou Yugi is 15 for sure, but he looks like a ten year old!" Banira laughed.

Seto laughed, too. "It's even funnier a third time."

"But you gotta admit, Katsuya Jonouchi is like…on some type of steroids or something…."

Seto cracked up. "He _has_ to be. You ever seen a mutt on steroids?"

"No, never. He's gotta be the first."

"And what about Honda's hair?"

"Oh, you mean the Triceratops?"

Seto erupted in laughter, "I knew it looked like _something_! Like a giant chocolate spike!"

"And have you heard Anzu shut up lately?"

"The words 'shut the fuck up' must be foreign to her."

Banira died laughing. She stopped and listened to the music. "Seto, dance with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon! It'll be fuuuunnnnn."

_I feel better when I have you near me, 'cuz no other love around has quite the same…ooo ooo! Like you do do do do, baby. _

The stumbled over to the dance floor, drunker than Haymitch.

The dancing was a huge disaster.

Banira turned her back to Seto, her bottom touching his pelvic area. She put her arms up, on his neck. "Just move your hips with mine." She seductively whispered.

Their hips moved in rhythmic order.

"You're so incredibly sexy." Seto whispered to her.

Banira moaned a bit from the heat below her waist. "You are too. Oh, Seto." She purred.

Then he gracefully twirled the tipsy blonde. He ducked and she kicked her leg in the air, purposely missing his head. He spread his feet apart and she grabbed onto his hands, using them to swing under the space between his legs as he lowered his hands. She somersaulted and rolled behind him, until they both turned to be face to face.

The entire club was looking at them now; they were the stars of the show. The center of attention! But they didn't care.

Seto grabbed her small waist and lifted her into the air.

She split he legs and wrapped them around his waist. Her arms gently hugged his neck. Then they kissed.

The entire club cheered when their lips met, but to the couple on fire, it was like the club attendants weren't even there.

He licked her lips gently.

She got the message and split her lips apart more, making a passageway for Seto's moist tongue. She moaned as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth.

Seto gently started sucking her tongue. He rubbed her lower back and bottom. He used this as a way to please her and distract her from his boner.

She knew though. She pretended not to notice as the kiss began to take her away. She ran her fingers through his brunette mane.

"Geez! Get a room you two!" Kenpeki yelled flirtatiously.


	3. Even More Heat!

Seto grabbed Banira's hand and rushed her out to the limo.

Within seconds they were driving down the street, headed for Seto's mansion.

"I can't go home Seto…" Banira whined, "Can I spend the night with you?"

"I suppose…" Seto was trying very, VERY hard to avoid sex, considering how old they were. He already had a boner, and by the look of things, it wasn't going away anytime soon. That heated moment they shared replayed in his mind. He was still half-drunk, so he didn't know what to feel about it quite yet. He just knew, for now, that he loved his little secretary and that moment had felt amazing.

They reached their destination and Seto rushed her inside.

They found Mokuba in bed, oh yeah…it's 5 in the morning…

Seto gave Banira one of the guest rooms and went to his own room. He flung off his jacket and shirt.

"Seto!" Banira called stumbling into the doorway.

"Banira! You should be in bed!" He yelled, surprised.

"Seto, I don't wanna sleep in there! I'm _lonely_. I want to sleep with you."

He blushed at the last sentence, considering it had a double meaning. "You can't sleep in here with me! I'm a man and you're a woman!"

"So?"

"So? That's a good enough reason there!"

She walked up to him and hugged his waist, "But _Seto_!"

"No!"

She tripped and the fell onto the bed, him on top of her.

There was no avoiding it now! Seto kissed her with 10x the passion he had at the club. He removed her shirt, kissing and sucking on her neck.

She let out a passionate cry. "Oh Seto!" She screamed, forgetting Mokuba was in the next room, asleep.

_They said it wouldn't last! We had to prove them wrong! 'Cuz I've learned in the past; that **love will never do without you**!_

Mokuba's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Banira?" He asked himself.

The shirtless Seto was busy making love to his Hato, _his _dove. No one else's.

Banira cried and begged for more.

Seto gave her just that.

"I love you! I always have!"

"I love you, too, Hato!"

"Koibito!"

"Hato!"

They reached their limit together.

Seto collapsed next to her, and she reached for his hand. They intertwined fingers and fell to sleep.

(Back to present.)

"Ah, yep. That was a night of fire for sure." Banira admitted, blushing.

"Yeah, and Mokuba came in and found us both naked and sweaty that following morning."

"Ouch! Poor guy."

"Oh, Hato. Whenever I remember that it makes me love you more."

"And vice versa, Koibito."

They hugged.

Seto traced a finger down Banira's back seductively. "Y'know, it also makes me want to make love to you, my hato."

Banira blushed.

_They said it wouldn't last! We had to prove them wrong! 'Cuz I've learned in the past; that __**love will never do without you**__! _


End file.
